


Scarlet Spider

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [9]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Relationships: Donald Meland/Wally Layton, Kaine (Spider-Man)/Annabelle Adams
Series: Marvel 1616 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Along Came A Scarlet Spider

Kaine: _My name is Kaine, and this is my story. Years ago, I was just your average kid from New York, troublemaker and total asshat. Then when I overheard my parents talking to Nick Furyy about him having a lead on someone who might be my sister, I knew I had to do something. So, being the stubborn ass that I am, I ran away to find her and bring her home. I lost track of the number of days I was gone and found nothing in the end. Unknown to me at the time, that's when everything changed._

We see a young Kaine getting abducted by several black suited men and knocked out. Later, we strapped to a lab table, surrounded by vials of spider DNA and several containers containing different types of spiders. A door opens and in walks Dr. Anton Sevarius.

Kaine (young): Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?

Dr. Sevarius: Well, my dear boy, let's begin and hope Mr. Xanatos is pleased.

Kaine: _Yeah, you heard right. I was turned into a freak by order of Xanatos, long before his change of heart and becoming associated with Peter. After days of experimentation and suffering, I gained spider like abilities as part of a plan to be the next supersoldier. Then, everything changed when Xanatos cut the dear doctor's funding. Desparate, he went crying to Norman Osborne and became stinkin' rich. Then, when I was old enough, I made my move._

We see several guards trying to subdue Kaine with tasers. That, however, proved to be their undoing as Kaine activates his stingers and murders everyone standing in his way. In the aftermath, Kaine, scarred by his murder spree once again goes on the run.

Kaine: _Yeah, that got pretty dark. Not gonna lie. Being a scared shitless kid, I couldn't go home after doing that and so I ran all the way to the outskirts of Texas. Cold and starving, I ran around scavanging what food I could find lying around the area. I'd probably still be there if it weren't for this particular moment._

A mid thirties man, Wally Layton, walks over to Kaine, who is malnourished at this point. Kaine growls at the man.

Wally: Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. (pulls out a bar of chocolate) Hey do you like chocolate?

Kaine's eyes shift between the chocolate bar and the man, not making a move.

Wally: I promise not to hurt you. I'm a police officer. (offers the bar of chocolate again) Here. You can have it.

Kaine slowly reaches out and takes the chocolate. He takes several bites, enjoying the taste of real food again.

Kaine: Thank you.

Wally: My name is Wally. Do you have a name?

Kaine: Kaine, sir.

Wally: That's a strong name, Kaine. Are you all alone out here?

Kaine, not wanting to mention his family, just nods.

Wally: C'mon, Kaine. We can't have a boy like you running around all alone.

Kaine goes with Wally as we are treated to a montage of Kaine's life growing up with Wally.

Kaine: _Thanks to Wally, I started to be like my old self again before shit hit the fan. Wally was a good cop and helped me remember right and wrong. Even if I mostly did the wrong thing in my freshman year a high school. Then Wally met his life partner, a doctor named Donald Meland. He was less strict than Wally and I took a shine to him. Eventually. Okay, it took me a month to warm up to him. And then came sophomore and I met her._

We see Kaine walking outside school ready to start the day when...

Girl: Excuse me, could you help me? I'm new around here.

Kaine: Sure, I...

Kaine stares at the pink haired girl around his age look at him with a smile.

Kaine: I'm, uh, Kaine.

Annabelle: Annabelle. Do you know where Mr. Reilly's classroom is?

Kaine: Let's see... Ah, you're in my class on the second floor.

Kaine: _Annabelle Adams. One of the nicest people I have ever met, and my current girlfriend. If anything happened to her, don't expect me to go easy on the guy that harms her. We took things slowly at first and then came college. Let's just say things went wild at college._

We get treated to a party montage set to the song Welcome To The Jungle. We are shown various activities that Kaine and Annabelle took part in, from karaoke to drinking contests and sex. We fade to Kaine standing on a rooftop in costume.

Kaine: _Now, I help out the police however I can as The Scarlet Spider while working in my civilian life to keep living. Still not happy with that name but, hey, it gives people hope and the kids like it. During that time, I reconnected with my real family back in Queens and made peace with Xanatos. And I might be trying to follow my young brother's example, but only a little bit. I just hope I never lay eyes on that Sevarius bastard ever again._

**TEXAS, SEVERAL WEEKS AFTER SPIDER-MAN: SYMBIOSIS**

We see a shipping container being loaded off a ship onto the dock. Several thugs approach the container, with guns at the ready. A man in a lab coat, Vincent Stegron, appears beside the container.

Stegron: Gentlemen, welcome and please keep your mits to yourself.

The leader of the thug, Diego Manero, approaches. Just as Diego approaches, a huge guy of Mexican descent walks out of the shipping container and folds his arms as he stands beside Stegron.

Diego: Save the speeches, Doc. Where's the merchandise?

Stegron: Relax, Mr. Diego, it is in the crate.

Diego: Who's the big man?

Stegron: [pointing to the huge guy standing behind him] That is Salamander, my bodyguard. Don't piss him off because he is quite a hot head. And now, back to business. My employer is giving you one case of DNA as a trial run. He expects results by the end of the month.

Diego: Look, Doc, I don't give two shits about your "employer". Just show me the goods.

The man in the lab coat walks into the container, emerges after ten seconds, and hands over a briefcase. Diego opens the case and smiles at the sight of vials of specific animal DNA.

Diego: Pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Stegron.

Stegron: Likewise.

Suddenly, three thugs gets lifted off from the ground and into the sky. Landing in their place is...

Scarlet Spider: Okay, asswipe, we can do this the hard or the harder way!

Diego: WASTE HIM!

The four remaining thugs open fire as Diego escapes with the briefcase. Kaine wastes no time taking out the thugs with gut punches and one suplex. He makes his way towards Stegron but the huge guy stands in front of the good doctor.

Scarlet Spider: Really, Doc? You're gonna need more than muscle to deal with someone like me.

Stegron: My boss knew I might run into you if I came here, hence why I was given him as protection. Salamander, eliminate him.

Kaine stares in confusion at first until Salamander's hands light on fire.

Salamander: Burn.

Scarlet Spider: Ah, fuck.

Salamander unleashes a wave of fire at Kaine, who leaps over it. Our hero lands a kick... which causes no damage. Salamander grabs Kaine by the legs, gives him first degree burns and throws him down the docks. Stegron makes his way towards the main road at the police arrive on the scene.

Officer: What's going on?

Stegron: [pretending to be out of breath and scared] Scarlet Spider is down there fighting a fire mutant of some kind.

Officer: Alright, boys, let's give our hero some back up!

The cops make their way down towards the fight while Stegron escapes. Back at the fight, Salamander pounds the ground in front of Kaine and then launches Kaine into the air with a burning gut punch. Kaine hits the ground hard as his enemy approaches. The approaching cops open fire on Salamander, who responds by unleashing fire beams, burning two cops to death. Kaine gets back up, runs toweards his foe and stabs him in the back with his stingers. Salamander roars in pain and shakes Kaine off.

Kaine: We ain't done yet, firecracker!

Salamander: I. Said. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Salamander increases the heat in the area and consumes himself in the flames. Kaine can't tell where his enemy disappeared to but runs into the fire and bumps into a lady cop

Lady Cop: Scarlet Spider?

Scarlet Spider: TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE NOW!

Lady Cop: [pulling out her walkie talkie] This is Officer Santiago. Fall back. I repeat, fall back to a safer distance.

Santiago leaves the area. Kaine runs back in, closes his eyes, and focuses. He listens to the sound of the flames roaring and Kaine, finding his prey, runs into the middle, leaps forward and rams his stingers into the chest of Salamander. The flames die down as Salamnder hits the ground, sleeping (due the poison that came from Kaine's stingers). Kaine pulls off his mask and drops to the floor, panting heavily.

Scarlet Spider: I have no idea how the hell you do this when you fought Osborne without suffocating, Pete. Maybe I'll ask you the next time I'm in New York.

???: Help... Me...

Kaine sits up after hearing that. He walks over to a pile of rags in the container and tosses them all to the side. To his shock, he discovers a 11 year old girl of Mexican descent wearing nothing but an XXXL shirt. We fade to a house just outside Houston. Kaine arrives with the girl, who is now unconscious, and bangs the door several times. The door opens and an older Wally greets Kaine.

Wally: Kaine, it's been a while.

Kaine: Yeah, this isn't a social call Wally. Is Don home?

???: Wall, who is it?

Just then, Donald walks down the stairs in a dressing gown. He notices Kaine holding the girl.

Donald: Jesus, what happened to her?

Kaine: That's what I'd like to know. I need your help.

After Kaine is helped inside, We cut to black.


	2. Aracely

We begin our latest chapter in The Four Seasons Hotel. Annabelle is serving a thirty year old dude some beer at the hotel's bar.

Annabelle: That'll be $2.50, sir.

Dude: Here ya go, darlin'.

Annabelle puts the money in the cashier before turning her attention to the news on the TV. She shakes her head at the mess Kaine caused in his fight with The Salamander.

???: He never can avoid property damage, can he?

Annabelle looks at a middle aged man in a lab coat (two guesses who it is before I reveal the identity later in this chapter/episode) looking at the TV.

Annabelle: Sorry?

Lab coat man: Scarlet Spider. He always manages to cause property damage.

Annabelle: Well, if it stops the villains from messing up our city, who are we to judge.

Lab coat man: Hmm... Fair point, miss.

We cut to Wally's house as Kaine pretends to have a headache from the happy couple's latest argument.

Donald: Shouldn't we tell the police?

Wally: For the last time, guys, I am the police!

Kaine: *sigh* Walked right into that one. Let's change the subject, for everyone's sake. Has she woken up yet?

Donald: Nothing yet, Kaine. She seems to be in perfect health but I'll need to take her to work.

Kaine: No hospitals. We have no idea who or what the hell we're dealing with yet.

Donald: Sorry but I can't treat her in these conditions. No offence but it's my job. It's the right thing to do.

Wally: I'll take the girl, drop her off and ask for only Wally to operate on her. Trust me, it'll make more sense than a vigilante dropping off a girl at a hospital.

Kaine: *groan* I don't like this plan but you're right. Once she's in a room, I'll watch over her from outside.

We fade to later at the hospital as Kaine watches Donald check the girl's vitals. Kaine looks down towards the street below, wondering if his brother does this kind of thing all the time.

Girl Voice: Kaine....

Kaine looks up in surprise and looks for the source of the voice. No one in sight. He shrugs it off and leaps towards the street, hoping to get something from a vending machine. The man that talked with Annabelle approaches with a smirk on his face while sticking to the shadows.

Man: Kaine Parker, a.k.a. The Scarlet Spider. It does have a nice ring to it after hearing the name 5 times or more.

Kaine turns towards the man and unleashes his stingers.

Kaine: Who are you?

Man: My boy, I'm insulted. I thought you would remember your doctor.

The man steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Anton Sevarius.

Kaine: You.

Sevarius: Me.

Kaine: What do you want?

Sevarius: Oh, straight to the point. Well, I want he girl you're protecting.

Kaine: No.

Sevarius: No?

Kaine: I won't let you put her through the same shit I endured.

Sevarius: Kaine, you misunderstand my intentions. I only wish to protect her from some very bad people that want her to be the next corpse on the news. I can tell you want to be her hero, despite how much you hate not killing or maiming anyone like you used to. You were good at that when you escaped my lab all those years ago.

Kaine: Keep talking and I'll fucking show you how I maimed everyone that worked for you back in the day.

Sevarius: And I'm sure your friends would approve of you harming me, especially your sexy pink haired waitress in The Four Seasons and your little borther in New York-.

Before finishing his sentence, Kaine grabs Sevarius and pins him against a wall. Our hero growls as he extends and aims a stinger at the doctor's throat.

Sevarius: There's the boy I remember. Now that I have your attention, let's talk business. That girl-.

Kaine: Is already under my protection.

Sevarius: For how long? I estimate a day or two, given your skill set. You need my help and I will provide it if you say yes. Your choice, boy.

Kaine: ... Go to hell, Doctor Moreau.

Kaine releases his grip and lets his enemy go.

Sevarius: Disappointing, Kaine. We would have worked so well together.

Kaine: Doubt it.

Sevarius: Well, if you do manage to see sense, find me at The Sycorax Institute on the outskirt of Houston.

Sevarius walks back into the shadows, leaving Kaine slightly more pissed off than ever. Kaine, after he punches a wall, realises he let Sevarius get the best of his feelings. Unbeknownst to him, the girl he saved appears behind him.

Girl: You shouldn't let him make you angry, Kaine.

Kaine turns in surprise to see the girl. An astral projection of her anyway.

Kaine: Holy shit. What are you? How are you doing this?

Girl: I don't know. I was hoping you'd tell me.

Kaine: You don't know who you are?

Aracely: Only my name. Aracely.

Kaine: Good name. Anything else? Your parents, maybe?

Aracely: No. Everything before I met you is a blank.

Kaine: Well, this is gonna complicate things.

Aracely: I disagree. Plus, you really need to tame that temper of yours.

Kaine: You're not the first one to-.

Aracely: Your mother was. Mary Parker.

Kaine stiffens hearing his mom's name for the first time in years.

Kaine: Okay, can you stop doing whatever it is you're doing? It's getting a little-.

Aracely: Annoying? Right, I'll return to my body, somehow.

Aracely's astral projection disappears, much to Kaine's relief. Kaine, freaking out a little, heads over to a phone booth and gets the phone book. He skims through it until he reaches a certain phone number which he proceeds to ring up. After waiting a few seconds, he gets an answer.

???: Hello?

Kaine: Hello, can I speak to Charles Xavier please?

On a nearby rooftop, a man and a woman watch the window of Aracely's hospital room. The woman gets out a mobile and rings a man called Coyote.

Woman: Hello, Mr. Moctezuma? We found her.

We cut to black.


End file.
